


Wraith

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Arc-V Angst Week, Gen, implied Kaito/Shun, mentions of Ruri and Yuuto but damn are they not here, shun thinking sayaka and allen are them is in, shun thinking yuuya n yuzu are ruri and yuuto is out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Shun sees Ruri and Yuuto in those he holds close, but... that doesn't change the fact they're not Ruri and Yuuto.





	Wraith

**Author's Note:**

> Arc V Angst Week. Day 6: spirits

“Listen,” Allen said, placing a hand onto Sayaka’s shoulder, pulling her over to the side with him. “You know more than anyone that I care about Shun.”

Sayaka nodded. “He needs our support, Allen.” She folded her arms up over her chest like she always did when she was scared or being defensive. “He protected us countless times, we owe it to him to take care of him just this once.”

“Are we taking care of him, or feeding his delusions?” His shoulders relaxed, looking to her sadly. “A month is too long to keep acting like this.”

“It was traumatic!” Sayaka yelled, but it sounded more like a typical person’s indoor voice, as her normal tone was already quite low.

“He thinks we’re Yuuto and Ruri!” Allen shouted, teeth gritted. He pulled back and quietly apologized once he saw Sayaka look especially stressed. “S-sorry. I just think… therapy would be better for him than… this. We’re… not them.” He sighed deeply, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. “We can’t do this forever.”

Sayaka nodded. “I… really want to help him anyway I can. But…” she confided, “him calling me his sister is a little taxing since…” Allen made a noise of assurance, her not needing to explain it more. He knew Sayaka had a crush on both Kurosaki siblings, the Shun one fading rapidly. “I just can’t comfortably call him “big brother” like he wants me to.” She sighed, staring at the floor. “We should ask Kaito what he thinks.

The two walked over to Kaito’s house, his little brother letting them in. Kaito had been doing much better after the war was over, as his family was back, as well as his other friends he fought for. At least someone was happy with the outcome of it all. 

Kaito wasn’t in his room, but rather the ‘lab’. It was somewhat messy, a few stray papers and a collection of empty mugs layed strewed around the desk and floor. There was a single tray with an untouched orange and an empty bowl of what was probably cereal. 

“Hey Allen, Sayaka, how are you two doing?” He asked, rolling up his blueprints, tucking them into their designated spot (possibly the only organization there was). He had wasted no time starting his robotic plans back up again once things were back to normal. It was hard to tell from the angle they were at, but it looked like a type of drone, possibly designed after his Cipher Wings.

“It’s about Shun. Shun’s…” Sayaka started, looking to the ground, unable to go on. She glanced up to Allen briefly, silently asking him to take over the conversation.

“Shun’s fucked up, dude,” Allen finished.

“Allen!” Sayaka cried. “That’s not what we rehearsed! Shun’s in a lot of pain and-”

“Listen, kids.” Kaito always called them ‘kids’ despite only being a few years older. The two just never felt it was right to correct him or tell him to stop. “Shun’s clearly… seeing spirits.” He put his protractor away, wiping away any eraser shavings from his desk. “Ruri and Yuuto disappearing is still fresh in his mind, even though they’ve been gone for weeks. He’s still not in the right state of mind.”

“He needs therapy. Can’t we just hold an intervention for him before it gets too bad?” Allen asked, crossing his arms. “We came here because we know he  _ has  _ to listen to you.”

Kaito finished packing his stuff up, standing up from his chair. He couldn’t help but laugh as he stretched his stiff joints (probably another all-nighter with his robot designing. He really needed to get out more) “You think just because I’m his boyfriend he listens to me?” He walked past them, ushering to follow. “Let’s go. I’ll get him in touch.”

Shun was unsurprisingly easy to get a hold of. Not like he ever strayed too far from Heartland City nowadays. He sat at his desk chair somewhat confused, the three sitting nearby, unconventionally seated and staring at him. “Yuuto, Ruri, Kaito,” he confirmed one by one, only getting a smile from Kaito. “You’re all looking well. What’s up?”

Allen adjusted himself sitting on Shun’s bed. “Listen, Kurosaki-”

Shun cut him off with a laugh. “Oh  _ Yuuto _ , you always act so formal when you’re nervous. Don’t be.”

He laughed along, more nervous than before. “Shuuuuun. Yup. So, Shun, we’ve been thinking.”

Sayaka nodded quickly, retaining perfect posture despite the bean bag chair. “We’ve been thinking very hard about this. So please listen!”

“Anything for you, lil sis.” Sayaka deflated, hearing Shun call her that again. “So what did you need? It  _ must  _ have been big if you got ol Science over here out of his lab before midnight.”

His hand ran through his hair, Kaito looking down to his boyfriend, who was sitting on Shun’s desk. “We’re thinking you go to therapy.” Shun opened his mouth to protest, but stopped, seeing  Sayaka’s Ruri’s pleading face. “You’re clearly suffering from trauma due to the war.” That was a foot in the door. Shun wouldn’t be able to deny that, and once he was there, the therapist could help him with the ‘Allen and Sayaka aren’t Yuuto and Ruri’ bit.

Shun nodded, not really wanting to. “I… guess I still have dreams about it.” His face turned to a grimace, his fists shaking, eyes squeezed closed. “All the fire… the Ancient Gear cards… everyone suffering so much… t-th-they turned pe-people into  _ c-cards. _ ” He panted, Kaito rubbing little circles into his back. It wasn’t the first time, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. He opened his eyes, looking up to  Sayaka and Allen Ruri and Yuuto. “I’ve even had nightmares that you two just… disappeared. Forever.”

The pair just looked at him, matching hurt faces.

“But that’s silly.” He laughed, smiling up to Kaito, behind him. “You two are right here. You couldn’t just disappear into thin air.” He stood up from his desk chair,  looking back at the two. “Thank you so much.” Sayaka stood up from the bag, quickly being pulled into a hug from Shun. “I’ll go to therapy for you, Ruri.”

Sayaka blinked, a stabbing pain in her chest. “It’s- it’s-” She looked up to him, his soft smile- one he certainly didn’t do often, before  _ or  _ after the war- stopping her from reminding him she was Sayaka. “It’s j-just what I wanted to hear, b-big brother..”


End file.
